Para sempre
by ClaraW
Summary: Bella e Edward foram separados brutalmente na infância, sem a menor chance de se despedirem. Agora, 12 anos depois, será possível um milagre acontecer?


**IMPORTANTE! LEIAM!** Só queria deixar um recadinho sobre essa o/s: Eu escrevi essa história ano passado para um trabalho e, no original, o texto é bem mais curto, bem mais dramático e o final não é feliz. PORÉM, como eu sei que a maioria aqui (inclusive eu) não gosta de final triste, eu adaptei a história e acrescentei muitos outros fatos. Prometo a vocês um final feliz, mesmo que a carga de drama seja considerável, haha! Eu pensei _muito_ antes de decidir postar essa _o/s_ porque é meio diferente do que vocês estão acostumados a ler, uma vez que se passa em uma época diferente, só que minha beta linda, a **Milena**, me deu muito apoio pra publicar isso aqui, assim como minha _pré-reader_, a **Bruna. **Bom, vou parar de tagarelar agora, mas peço MUITO para que deixem uma _review_ nessa fic - em especial -, só pra eu ver se não foi um besteira total eu a ter publicado, haha! Boa leitura!

* * *

**Para sempre**

- Bella, você é a melhor amiga de todos os tempos – lembro de Edward dizer aos oito anos pra mim – E, por isso, eu quero que você fique com esse colar.

Edward me deu um colar lindo, simples, com um pingente que tinha gravado meu nome e o dele. E, ao lado de nossos nomes, estava escrito "_Para sempre_".

- Eu tenho um igual – Ele continuou dizendo e apontando para um colar idêntico ao meu, já pendurado em seu pescoço – Esse vai ser o símbolo de nossa ligação. _Para sempre_.

- Obrigada – Eu disse com uma risada tímida. Então, em um gesto precipitado, dei um beijo em sua bochecha e saí correndo, rindo pelas ruas de uma pequena cidade na Alemanha.

Edward era minha paixão da infância. O amigo que eu contava em todas as horas, que compartilhava segredos, que ria de besteiras e que trocava olhares que faziam com que meu coração perdesse uma batida.

Era o verão de 1942. Um verão inesquecível para mim.

Não, o verão não foi inesquecível da forma que todos esperam que um verão seja. Na minha história, o final foi um pouco diferente.

Naquele dia cheguei cedo em casa, assim como vinha fazendo ultimamente. Mamãe disse que não era mais seguro ficar andando para lá e para cá pelas ruas se não houvesse necessidade. Eu não entendia o motivo de muitas coisas, mas sabia que nada estava como antes.

- Brincou muito hoje, Bella? – Mamãe perguntou quando eu a encontrei na cozinha.

- Sim, mamãe! – Sorri feliz.

- Não se distanciou muito de casa, não é? – Ela perguntou, se virando para me olhar – Sabe que agora só pode brincar nas ruas aqui perto, certo?

- Sim, mamãe – Repeti menos empolgada.

Mexi no meu novo colar enquanto via o que ela preparava para o lanche. Senti seu olhar me analisando de cima a baixo e, subitamente, me senti desconfortável.

- Que colar é esse, Bella? – Perguntou, curiosa.

Sorri com a lembrança recente.

- Ah, Edward me deu!

Vi sua testa franzir de preocupação, e então ela deu um suspiro tão pesado e parecia tão cansada… Não me lembro de encontrá-la naquele estado nunca. Nem mesmo nos dias de hoje.

Mamãe puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, indicando que eu fizesse o mesmo.

- Bella, querida, você já está grande para saber algumas coisas e entender outras – Disse calmamente – Eu gostaria que não mantivesse mais contato com Edward.

Arregalei meus olhos diante de seu pedido.

- Mas, mamãe, – Lembro-me de tentar argumentar – Edward sempre foi meu melhor amigo! Você sempre gostou dele! Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo!

Ela dera outro suspiro pesado.

- Bella, os tempos mudaram – Disse – Estamos no meio de uma guerra, meu amor. Espero que você tenha ciência do que é isso. Não sabemos o que nos aguarda amanhã ou depois. Edward e sua família são judeus. Isso é perigoso agora.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido pra mim naquela época.

- Não tem problema – Eu disse confusa – Eu não ligo que ele seja judeu, mamãe, isso nunca interferiu na nossa amizade nem me machucou.

Lembro-me da risada fraca de minha mãe diante do meu comentário.

- Quando eu digo que ser judeu representa perigo, não quero dizer que isso machuca, querida. Bom, pelo menos isso não vai _nos_ machucar.

- Mamãe, desculpe, mas a senhora está me deixando muito confusa – Eu disse, sentindo-me uma tola por não entender o sentido por trás de suas palavras.

Ela se levantou, passando as mãos nos cabelos, em um claro sinal de nervosismo.

- Há pessoas muito más nesse mundo, meu bem – Ela disse com um olhar perdido no horizonte, através da janela pequena da cozinha – E essas pessoas são poderosas. Elas não aceitam algumas coisas. E, dentre essas várias coisas, essas pessoas más não gostam de quem é judeu.

De repente, senti uma urgência crescer dentro de mim.

- Eles não gostam do Edward, mamãe?

Lembro do olhar de pesar dela enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, respondendo à minha pergunta.

- E o que acontece com pessoas iguais a ele? – Perguntei num sussurro temeroso.

Posso dizer que a resposta que eu obtive não foi a melhor de todas. E posso dizer também que recebi minha resposta da pior maneira possível.

Naquela mesma tarde, enquanto tinha tal conversa com minha mãe, ouvimos uma agitação que parecia vir do final da rua. Só me lembro de ter estado de pé em um pulo, porque sentia que alguma coisa nada boa estava por vir.

Corri para a porta da frente, chegando à rua. Vi então alguns dos transportes utilizados pelo exército. Homens fardados estavam em frente à casa de Edward. Senti um aperto em meu coração quando percebi o que estava acontecendo. A partir daquele momento, tudo pareceu estar em câmera lenta para mim.

As irmãs de Edward estavam assustadas, sendo carregadas por outros homens de fardas. Os olhares de medo e tristeza que eu vi nos olhos de seus pais foi uma coisa que me deixou marcada pelo resto da vida. Todos eles estavam saindo de casa com apenas a roupa do corpo, parecendo marchar direto para a morte, enquanto eram levados pelos homens.

E então o próprio Edward entrou em meu campo de visão. Eu queria correr para ele, abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas minha mãe me segurou pelos ombros como se já previsse minha reação.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto quando os olhos do menino que eu tanto amava encontraram com os meus. Neles, havia apenas carinho. Carinho por mim. Vi seus lábios sussurrarem um "_Para sempre_" e, então, assim como a brisa que sopra, ele já tinha ido embora.

Não me dei o trabalho de perguntar à minha mãe o que aconteceria com ele a partir dali. Meu coração já sabia a triste resposta.

_**12 anos depois**_

A crise na Europa estava crítica. Com o fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial em 1945, vários países europeus ainda tentavam se recuperar de todas as perdas que tiveram durante aquela época de terror.

Pouco tempo depois que Edward foi tomado de mim brutalmente, meus pais decidiram fugir da Alemanha, que era um dos principais cenários de confrontos. Partimos, então, de maneira clandestina, para os Estados Unidos, que é o lugar onde eu vivo há quase 12 anos.

Nunca tive qualquer notícia se Edward e sua família conseguiram escapar da sentença de morte a qual estavam predestinados. Era muito difícil conseguir qualquer tipo de informação sobre seu paradeiro, uma vez que muitos arquivos sobre as pessoas levadas para os campos de concentração eram confidenciais.

Com o passar dos anos, decidi deixar aquela minha busca de lado, pois não obter qualquer informação sobre ele me fazia muito mal. Alimentar esperanças e depois tê-las destruídas era uma das piores sensações do mundo.

Segui minha vida da melhor maneira que pude. Eu e meus pais nos adaptamos bem à vida em Boston, Massachusetts, assim como nos adaptamos bem ao inglês, uma vez que passou a ser nossa língua falada no cotidiano.

Posso dizer que eu era feliz aqui na medida do possível. Estávamos nos meados dos anos 50, e eu no auge da juventude. Tinha ótimos amigos e uma paz que nunca pude ter de verdade no meu país. Mas só de ter a lembrança de tudo o que vivi lá, já me vinha o sentimento de que eu não estava completa. As experiências testemunhadas por mim naquela época – uma mera criança – deixaram um trauma grande. Além do fato da pessoa mais importante pra mim, naqueles tempos, ser arrancada de mim sem qualquer explicação ou chance de despedidas.

Suspirei e tentei me concentrar no que estava fazendo no momento: me arrumar de maneira decente para poder sair com as minhas amigas. O que, segundo mamãe, me faria muito bem.

O problema é que eu não vejo como isso me faria tão bem assim, uma vez que sou claramente incapaz de ajeitar meu cabelo sem que eu fique parecendo uma louca.

Bufei e abri a porta do meu quarto, chamando minha mãe em um pedido de ajuda. Momentos depois eu vejo pelo espelho da minha penteadeira, onde eu estava sentada, minha mãe entrar no quarto e perguntar qual era o problema.

- O problema é que eu não sei me arrumar e não estou com o menor saco de continuar tentando – Respondi em um tom entediado.

Vi Renée, minha mãe, suspirar e se colocar atrás de mim, começando a fazer um penteado da moda – o que era basicamente puxar meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo bem alto e prender um laço grande no mesmo, de uma maneira que combinasse com o vestido rodado.

- Bella, você precisa parar de ficar com essa má vontade de sair, se divertir e conhecer gente nova... rapazes.

Não aguentei e rolei meus olhos para seu discurso tão conhecido por mim.

- Eu já disse que não quero conhecer nenhum rapaz, mãe.

Ela suspirou derrotada, terminou meu penteado com agilidade e sentou-se ao meu lado no baquinho da penteadeira.

- Meu amor, entenda uma coisa... Você já está com 20 anos, idade ideal para encontrar um homem bom e se casar. Desculpe ter que te falar essa verdade tão cruel, mas Edward não vai voltar milagrosamente depois de tanto tempo... As chances dele ter sobrevivido a qualquer maldade que foi submetido naquela época são remotas... Você tem que deixar seu coração seguir em frente, Bella, senão você nunca vai se permitir viver de verdade.

Só eu sei o quanto estava lutando contra as lágrimas nesse momento. É estranho, mas ouvir isso da boca da minha mãe parecia fazer com que meus medos de concretizassem ainda mais.

- Eu sei – Consegui responder.

Numa busca desesperada de não aparentar fragilidade, tentei me focar em ajeitar minha pouca maquiagem e o laço da minha cabeça, me levantando em seguida para colocar meu vestido rodado – lilás com bolinhas brancas.

Quando já estava devidamente pronta, vi minha mãe sorrir pra mim e dizer um "você está linda!". Coloquei discretamente o colar que Edward havia me dado, assim como minhas luvas brancas, peguei minha pequena bolsa combinando e me despedi dela, assim como do meu pai – que se encontrava na sala –, e saí andando para a lanchonete que havia combinado de me encontrar com as minhas amigas.

Era uma noite estranhamente quente de outono, então tentei usar a caminhada para aproveitar o clima, ao invés de encher minha cabeça com essa última conversa que tive com Renée.

Ao chegar no local, avistei Alice e Rosalie, minhas melhores amigas, na frente da _jukebox_ da lanchonete, selecionando a música mais tocada ultimamente: "Blue Moon Of Kentucky" de Elvis Presley.

- Ei, Bella! – Alice gritou animada assim que me viu – Vem pra cá, está muito divertido!

Ri um pouco do jeito extrovertido tipicamente de Alice e fui me juntar aos meus amigos na mesa em que eles se encontravam. Havia muita gente, então me limitei a dar um "oi" para todos de uma vez e me sentar ao lado de Rosalie, pois Alice estava muito ocupada dançando toda atrapalhada com seu namorado, Jasper.

- Sabe quem não pára de olhar para cá? – Rose perguntou, depois de alguns bons minutos, em um tom meio sugestivo.

- Hm? – Me limitei a responder.

- Aquele gatinho do Mike Newton.

- Que bom, Rose. Vai lá e fala com ele – Eu disse ironicamente, sabendo muito bem que não era aquilo que ela estava sugerindo.

- Ai, Bella, você sabe muito bem que eu sou comprometida com Emmett. Mike nunca se atreveria a ficar me secando a noite toda sabendo o tamanho de monstro do meu namorado – Ela disse exasperada – É óbvio que Mike está afim de você.

Olhei para o garoto rapidamente e constatei que, de fato, ele não parava de me olhar. Suspirei um "coitadinho" e dei meu melhor olhar de indiferença para Rosalie. Me levantei e disse a ela que iria no balcão pedir um _milkshake_ pra mim.

Lá encontrei Jacob, que era o atendente do balcão e a pessoa que acabou virando um bom amigo nos últimos tempos.

- Hey, Jake – Sorri sinceramente pra ele.

- Hey, garota! – Ele sorriu de volta alegremente – O mesmo de sempre?

Confirmei com a cabeça e ouvi ele gritar "Um _milkshake_ de morango grande e um _cheeseburger_ com queijo duplo!". Dei uma risada, me sentei em um dos bancos altos dali e comecei uma conversa ao mesmo tempo que o observava trabalhar.

- Então, o que me conta de novidade?

Enquanto ele secava um copo, vi seus olhos brilharem de felicidade com o que estava prestes a me dizer.

- Você não vai acreditar!

- O quê? – Respondi, subitamente contagiada com sua empolgação.

- Leah aceitou namorar comigo! – Ele disse quase pulando no mesmo lugar – Finalmente aquela mulher colocou uma coleira em mim!

Acabei dando uma gargalhada alta.

- Ah, Jacob, só você mesmo pra ficar feliz em dizer que alguém colocou uma coleira no seu pescoço!

Então ele continuou a me contar suas novidades e eu continuei a rir por um bom tempo. Quando vi, já tinha terminado de comer e só bebericava minha bebida.

E foi num momento de distração que eu olhei para o lado e estanquei ao ver o homem que acabava de sentar na baqueta próxima à minha. Eu reconheceria aqueles olhos claros, aqueles traços faciais e aquela cor de cabelo em qualquer lugar, mesmo que tenha se passado mais de uma década.

Passei os últimos anos da minha vida imaginando esse momento, onde o destino se encarregaria de fazer com que nos encontrássemos de novo de alguma forma milagrosa. Mas nada podia se comparar à realidade. Parecia que eu tinha levado um choque, então nem me dei conta do copo que tinha caído da minha mão e se quebrado no chão. Mas, aparentemente, o homem em questão percebeu, o que fez com que ele olhasse pra mim.

E, naquele exato instante, quando nossos olhos fizeram contato, eu tive a mais absoluta certeza: Aquele ali, a trinta centímetros de mim, era Edward. O meu Edward.

Um misto de emoções se passou dentro de mim enquanto eu observava seus olhos se arregalarem e me reconhecerem. E foi então que eu ouvi sua voz melodiosa chamar meu nome de maneira incrédula:

- Bella?

Tudo o que conseguir fazer foi sorrir da maneira mais boba em meio às minhas lágrimas e ir abraçá-lo o mais forte possível. Senti seus braços rapidamente retribuindo meu abraço em um aperto caloroso.

- Oh, meu Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo de verdade! – Eu murmurei contra seu peito ainda chocada – Não é possível que eu tenho te reencontrado 12 anos depois em uma lanchonete em Boston!

Senti seu corpo vibrar enquanto ele ria um pouco e me afastei para olhar seu rosto, só para ver que algumas lágrimas também tinham escapado de seu olhos.

- Na verdade, não foi tanta coincidência assim – Ele disse com um sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. Aquilo derreteu meu coração por alguns segundos e finalmente me senti em casa.

- Como assim não foi tanta coincidência? – Perguntei confusa.

Foi então que eu percebi que ainda estávamos colados em um meio abraço e eu não me importei nem um pouco em ficar daquele jeito.

- Bom, é uma longa história... Você tem tempo? – Ele disse meio acanhado.

- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – Disse estupidamente.

Ouvi, de repente, alguém tossindo forçadamente perto da gente e lembrei da presença de Jacob. Me virei rapidamente pra olhá-lo, o pegando com a expressão mais confusa do mundo.

- Oh, desculpa, Jacob! – Eu disse, rapidamente apresentando os dois – Esse é Edward, meu... amigo de infância. – Dizer aquilo era certo, mas não parecia suficiente ainda.

Vi os dois se cumprimentarem e Jacob, percebendo que devia estar invadindo algum espaço, inventou uma desculpa pra ir pro final do balcão. Tinha que me lembrar de agradecê-lo depois por isso.

Eu voltei a me sentar na minha banqueta, assim como Edward, mas nunca deixei que nossas mãos se desgrudassem.

- Então... Você estava dizendo que não foi tanta coincidência assim nos encontrarmos aqui em Boston... – Eu disse para estimulá-lo a voltar pro assunto.

- Sim... – Ele suspirou e começou a falar – Você lembra daquele dia em que eu, meus pais e minhas irmãs fomos levados pelo exército nazista, certo? – Estremeci um pouco com a lembrança, mas acenei positivamente para que ele continuasse a contar sua história – Então, enquanto éramos levados para o campo de concentração, eu e minha mãe conseguimos escapar milagrosamente de lá. Infelizmente, meu pai e minhas irmãs não tiveram a mesma sorte. Depois soubemos que eles foram mortos em uma câmara de gás*... – Apertei sua mão um pouco mais em sinal de consolo e sussurrei um "sinto muito", o que fez com que ele continuasse – Eu e minha mãe fugimos clandestinamente para os Estados Unidos, especificamente pro Arizona, onde passamos a viver desde então. E dois anos atrás, quando completei 18 anos, eu voltei para Alemanha para procurar você.

Sorri para ele com essa informação e ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu nunca me esqueci de você, Bella. Tudo o que eu sempre pensava era se você estava bem e quando eu iria chegar finalmente aos 18 anos para ser livre para te procurar aonde quer que você estivesse... – Ele continuou – Imagina minha decepção quando cheguei à nossa antiga rua e vi que a casa em que você morava estava totalmente abandonada? A minha sorte foi que encontrei uma antiga vizinha nossa, Dona Liz, se lembra dela? – Sorri em concordância – Então, ela me disse que você e sua família tinham deixado a Alemanha e fugido para Boston, nos Estados Unidos.

"Fiquei empolgado com a ideia de você poder estar mais perto de mim do que eu imaginava, então vim atrás de você aqui em Boston. Consegui uma bolsa na faculdade daqui e comecei a procurar por você de todas as maneiras possíveis nesses últimos dois anos, mas parecia ser impossível. Seu sobrenome conta como inexistente em todos os arquivos e documentos da cidade."

Dei uma risadinha para esse fato.

- Realmente, meu sobrenome alemão foi deixado para lá. Assim que botamos os pés nos EUA, tivemos que "americanizar" nosso sobrenome para que não tivéssemos problemas. Hoje em dia eu me chamo Isabella _Swan_ – Lhe disse.

- Isso complicou um bocado as minhas buscas, viu senhorita? – Ele riu junto comigo – De qualquer maneira, eu também tive que mudar meu sobrenome alemão. Agora sou Edward _Cullen_.

- Parece bem charmoso – Eu disse com um sorriso, mal podendo acreditar que eu estava de fato flertando.

Ele sorriu de volta e continuou a conta a história:

- Bem, depois de um tempo estava parecendo que encontrar você era a coisa mais difícil do mundo de se fazer. Comecei a pensar em várias hipóteses: Vocês resolvendo fugir para outro lugar, alguma tragédia acontecendo com o navio que trazia vocês... Nossa, pensei em tanta coisa... Então resolvi continuar aqui em Boston e deixar nosso reencontro nas mãos do destino. Quem sabe não encontraria você em uma noite qualquer de verão?

- Bom, não foi uma noite qualquer de verão, e sim de outono. Desculpe desapontar o senhor – Eu disse em um tom brincalhão, fazendo com que ele risse – Mas você quase acertou, vou te dar um crédito por isso.

- Obrigado, senhorita – Ele disse no mesmo tom de brincadeira. Era incrível como tudo agora parecia engraçado e bonito. Acho que o amor faz isso com as pessoas, certo?

Foi então que ele olhou para o meu pescoço, reparando no colar que eu usava. O colar que ele tinha me dado no último dia em que nos vimos.

- Você ainda usa ele? – Ouvi Edward sussurrar pra mim num tom um pouco emocionado, desviando rapidamente seu olhar do meu colar para os meus olhos.

- Sim, Edward... – Respondi num tom brando e com um sorriso caloroso no rosto – Assim como você disse que nunca me esqueceu, eu nunca te esqueci. Você não tem ideia do quanto desejei te ter de volta.

Edward afagou levemente meu rosto com sua mão livre – pois a outra ainda continuava entrelaçada à minha – e eu fechei os olhos apreciando o carinho. De repente, sua mão saiu do meu rosto e eu abri os olhos, já quase protestando pela falta do toque, quando o vejo retirar do bolso – com a mesma mão – um objeto prata. O colar dele que era idêntico ao meu.

- Eu consegui, de alguma forma, permanecer com o meu também – Ele disse abrindo habilidosamente o pingente do colar e me mostrando o que eu já tinha cansado de ver no meu: "_Bella e Edward – Para sempre_".

- Agora eu posso cumprir essa minha promessa – Ele disse fitando intensamente meus olhos – Estamos finalmente livres do medo, da guerra, da distância... Por favor, Bella, permita-me que eu cumpra essa promessa que te fiz. Eu sou o mesmo garoto apaixonado por você, que ainda se encanta com seu rubor lindo, com seu jeito calmo de falar... Me dê a honra de ser seu namorado, finalmente?

Acho que nesse instante me dei conta de que todas as experiências horríveis que eu tinha passado na minha vida valiam à pena serem vividas se no final eu sentisse o tamanho da felicidade que eu sentia no momento. Era um sentimento indescritível. Mágico.

- Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero – Respondi emocionada.

Então seus lábios se encaixaram delicadamente nos meus e eu me senti completa de uma maneira há muito não sentia. Nosso beijo parecia certo, como se nossos lábios fossem destinados um ao outro. Assim como Edward e eu.

E foi dentro dessa bolha mágica que eu percebi que Edward nunca mentiu pra mim quando me deu aquele colar, pois nesse instante eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza que de agora em diante seria simplesmente isso: _Bella e Edward – Para sempre_.

**Fim.**

* * *

***Câmara de gás** = Um dos métodos de tortura nazista.

Já tagarelei o suficiente antes de começar a fic, então só peço - novamente - para que deixem uma_ review_ dizendo se essa _o/s_ está tão ruim quanto eu achei que estaria (por isso nem queria postar, se não fosse pela Milena, rs). E, se uma _review_ for um esforço muito grande (cof, cof), peço que pelo menos venham me dizer pelo Twitter ou Formspring o que acharam (no meu perfil aqui você encontra meu Twitter e Forms, para aqueles que não sabem quais são).

Espero realmente que vocês não tenham achado um saco e perda de tempo essa nova _o/s_, rs. Beijos, Clara.

**PS:** Para os interessados, estou oficialmente escrevendo uma _long shot_, que deve conter em torno de 20 capítulos. Mais para frente eu divulgo sobre o quê se trata essa fic, mas eu acho que vocês vão gostar bastante do tema, haha! E também divulgo depois a data em que vou publicá-la! Bjs.


End file.
